1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup device and method which takes an image of an object in order to inspect or measure the object employing an image processing technique, and to an image processing device and method for judging if the object is good based on the taken image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known to employ an image inspection device which takes an image of an object by an image pickup device to execute matching of the taken input image with a model image as a reference for judging based on a result of the matching whether or not the object is good. FIG. 19 shows a block diagram of such a conventional image inspection device in which a camera 71 takes an image of an object 70 and the taken input image is displayed on a monitor screen 73a of an image display device 73. On setting the device, an operator adjusts the position relation of the object 70 and the camera 71 by watching the image display device 73 so that the input image 70p of the object 70 comes within the range of the monitor screen 73a, or by visually observing the blurriness of the input image 70p so that it may be focused.
The operator simultaneously watches the input image 70p and a region designation image 72p of a frame shape produced from the controller 72 which are displayed on the monitor screen 73a so that the region designation image 72p is overlapped with the input image 70p by operating a manipulator 74 for specifying a detection object region.
In such a conventional image inspection device, the input picture 70p of the object 70 and the region designating image 72p have to be displayed on the monitor image 73a of the image display device 73, whereby there are required an image output function and a graphic process function or the like resulting into an expensive system.
A position of the camera 71 has to be adjusted by an operator confirming the focus of the input image 70p with the monitor screen 73a for a focus adjustment. Accordingly, the focus adjustment is difficult when the installation position of the camera 71 is far from the installation position of the image display device 73.